staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Maja 2019
100px 05:15 Klan - odc. 3486 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Klan - odc. 3487 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 52; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 118 Iława; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ziarno - Nie brak mi niczego; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich.; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Tootsie (Tootsie) - (N) 111'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Jessica Lange, Teri Garr, Dabney Coleman, Charles Durning; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich.; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Misja w Afryce - Wojna i Kościól; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Z pamięci - Franciszek Starowieyski cz. 2; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 BBC w Jedynce - Dynastie. Pingwiny cesarskie (Dynasties EMPEROR) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); reż.:Rupert Barrington; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Weterynarze z sercem - /66/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Pensjonat nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /61/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 274 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 12) - Koński raj - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4093; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Stulecie Winnych - odc. 11 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 To był rok! - /8/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - (N) 22:45 Zakochana Jedynka - Tak to się teraz robi (Baster, The (aka Switch, The) - (N) 97'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Josh Gordon, Will Peck; wyk.:Jennifer Aniston, Jason Bateman, Patrick Wilson, Jeff Goldblum; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Gorący pościg (Hot Pursuit) - (N) 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Anne Fletscher; wyk.: Reese Witherspoon, Sofia Vergara, Matthew Del Negro; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4093; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Pełny magazynek (Full Metal Jacket) 111'; Film wojenny kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Stanley Kubrick; wyk.:Matthew Modine, Adam Baldwin, Vincent D'Onofrio; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Z pamięci - Franciszek Starowieyski cz. 2; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Baran - (JM); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2060 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2061 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2062 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1443 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Najdziwniejsze pyszczki świata 3. Po narodzinach (World Weirdest Animal Faces. 3. I was born this way); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); reż.:Martin Baker; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Pytanie na śniadanie - Dni otwarte funduszy Europejskich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - O jeden most za daleko - część I (A Bridge Too Far) - (N) 90'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:Richard Attenborouhg; wyk.:Dirk Bogarde, James Caan, Michael Caine, Sean Connery, Edward Fox, Gene Hackman, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Robert Redford, Ryan O'Neil; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2550; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 505 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2019 - (7); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 742 Koniec. Początek. - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zainwestuj w marzenia - odc. 9; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - (N) 17:45 Piłka nożna - Lotto Ekstraklasa: Lechia Gdańsk - Zagłębie Lubin ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Piłka nożna - Lotto Ekstraklasa: Lechia Gdańsk - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Kroniki F1; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Valerian i Miasto Tysiąca Planet (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) 131'; film science fiction kraj prod.Francja (2017); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Dane DeHaan, Cara Delevingne, Clive Owen, Ethan Hawke, Rihanna ., Herbie Hancock; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kino bez granic - Aż do piekła (Hell or High Water) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:David Mackenzie; wyk.:Chris Pine, Ben Foster, Jeff Bridges, Dale Hickey, Gregory Cruz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Zniknięcie (Disappearance) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Iran (2017); reż.:Ali Asgari; wyk.:Nazanin Ahmadi, Sadaf Asgari, Pedram Ansari; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Valerian i Miasto Tysiąca Planet (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) 131'; film science fiction kraj prod.Francja (2017); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Dane DeHaan, Cara Delevingne, Clive Owen, Ethan Hawke, Rihanna ., Herbie Hancock; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Wiatr od morza - odc. 157; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:35 Sanatorium miłości - odc. 6; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Pogoda - 12.05 - 1 08:30 Agape; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ukryte skarby - Wągrowiec; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich 2019 wejście 1; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:00 Piłka nożna - II liga: 33 kolejka: PGE GKS Bełchatów - Widzew Łódź; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda - 12.05 - 2 15:10 Sekrety ojca - odc. 31 (Babam ve Ailesi (Family secrets), bolum 31) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich 2019 wejście 2; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Cafe piosenka; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Ocaleni; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Cena za odwagę. Historia śmierci Pyjasa.; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Za późno; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Kryminalna Siódemka Extra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogoda - 12.05 - 3 22:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:05 Sądy, przesądy - W powiększeniu; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Sądy, przesądy - Wstęp do filmu; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Portret Damy - Karolina Lanckorońska; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Za późno; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 99 Riwiera Crikvenicko - Vinodolska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Ocaleni; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Mali i niebezpieczni - jak Ameryka zbroi swoje dzieci (Guns in the USA: Child’s Play?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2015); reż.:Chantal Lasbats; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Duszniki Zdrój; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Operacja Zdrowie! - /11/ Przepuklina; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 4:55 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 5:40 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 6:00 Nowy dzień - program informacyjny 8:30 Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (15) - serial animowany 9:00 Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (16) - serial animowany 9:35 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 11:30 Dobra wróżka - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2010 13:40 Madagaskar 2 - film animowany, USA 2008 15:40 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 11 (11) - program rozrywkowy 17:35 Nasz nowy dom (140) - reality show 18:40 Domowe rozgrywki (2) - serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:00 W rytmie serca (51) - serial obyczajowy 21:05 Piosenki z drugiej ręki - koncert 23:15 Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2 - film sensacyjny, Meksyk/USA 2002 1:30 Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych - film SF, USA 2009 4:45 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 100px 5:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:45 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Efekt Domina (5) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12:00 Diagnoza (11) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Szóstka (6-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Street Dance 2 - film muzyczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2012 15:50 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia, USA 2003 18:00 Big Brother Tydzień (8/13) - reality show 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Robin Hood - dramat przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2010 22:55 Kiler - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1997 1:05 Big Brother Tydzień (8/13) - reality show 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Moc magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 100px 6:00 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata (52) - serial animowany 6:35 101 dalmatyńczyków (2) - serial animowany 7:00 101 dalmatyńczyków (3) - serial animowany 7:30 101 dalmatyńczyków (4) - serial animowany 7:55 Dzielna mysz (24) - serial animowany 8:20 Ciekawski George - film animowany, USA 2006 10:05 Galileo (745) - program popularnonaukowy 11:05 Galileo (746) - program popularnonaukowy 12:05 Nasza niania jest agentem - komedia, USA 2010 14:05 Ostatni legion - dramat historyczny, Słowacja/Francja/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 2007 16:25 Czego pragną kobiety - komedia, USA 2000 19:00 Galileo (747) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Osaczony - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2005 22:35 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów - horror, USA 2010 0:30 Śmierć na talerzu (7) - serial dokumentalny 1:30 Śmierć na talerzu 2 (8) - serial dokumentalny 2:30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 2:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 3:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 4:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5:45 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 100px 6:00 Flash 2 (1) - serial akcji 7:00 Flash 2 (2) - serial akcji 8:00 Przygody Merlina 5 (3) - serial fantasy 9:00 Jankes i dama (2/8) - serial przygodowy 10:00 Turner i Hooch - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989 12:00 Agent z przypadku - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 2001 13:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie: Kraina obfitości - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2016 15:20 Instrukcji nie załączono - komediodramat, Meksyk 2013 17:45 Nietykalni - komediodramat, Francja 2011 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: John Wick 2 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong/USA 2017 22:15 Koliber - dramat sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2013 0:15 Operacja Delta Force 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 2:25 Zobacz to!: Skorpion 3 (23) - serial sensacyjny 3:30 Taki jest świat 4 (19) - program informacyjny 4:25 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Moja chińska muzyka (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:05 Menu na miarę (8) - program kulinarny 5:25 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 100px 5:50 Ukryta prawda (568) - serial paradokumentalny 6:50 Mango - telezakupy 8:55 Big Brother (42/65) - reality show 9:55 Big Brother (43/65) - reality show 10:55 Zakochani po uszy (62/120) - telenowela 11:30 Zakochani po uszy (63/120) - telenowela 12:00 Zakochani po uszy (64/120) - telenowela 12:35 Zakochani po uszy (65/120) - telenowela 13:10 Przyjaciele (16/25) - serial komediowy 13:45 Niania i wielkie bum - film familijny, Francja/Wielka Brytania/USA 2010 16:05 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Japonia/Wielka Brytania/USA 2001 18:15 Johnny English - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2003 20:00 Big Brother Arena (9/14) - reality show 21:40 Superseans: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy, Holandia/Niemcy/Japonia/Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 0:05 Zielona strefa - dramat wojenny, Francja/Hiszpania/USA/Wielka Brytania 2010 2:35 Moc magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu 100px 6:00 Królowie aukcji 3 (25) - serial dokumentalny 6:30 Królowie aukcji 3 (26) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Safari na rancho (9) - serial dokumentalny 7:45 Antboy: Zemsta Czerwonej Furii - film familijny, Niemcy/Dania 2014 9:30 Zaczarowany świat Belli - film animowany, USA 2000 10:50 Zanim żyli długo i zaplątani - film animowany, USA 2017 11:55 Sezon na misia 4: Strach się bać - film animowany, USA 2015 13:40 Wielka włóczęga - komedia wojenna, Francja/Wielka Brytania 1966 16:10 Był sobie książę - film familijny, Kanada 2018 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 4 (192) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 4 (193) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 4 (194) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 4 (195) - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 4 (196) - serial obyczajowy 22:55 Agenci NCIS 8: Bunt (15) - serial sensacyjny 23:45 Agenci NCIS 8: Ekran śmierci (16) - serial sensacyjny 0:30 Lekarze na start (34) - serial obyczajowy 1:20 Niesamowite!: Przeszczep (1) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Niesamowite!: Prawo jazdy jak z koszmaru (4) - serial dokumentalny 2:35 Niesamowite!: Zyskała pracę, straciła dziecko (6) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Niesamowite!: Narzeczona syna (10) - serial dokumentalny 3:35 Chiny: Historia i współczesność: Chiny: W cieniu Wielkiej Czerwonej Szaty - serial dokumentalny 4:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada noce i dnie: Andruty kaliskie (10) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Huang He - Żółta Rzeka (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 100px 6:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 7:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 7:35 Detektywi w akcji (50) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:35 Galileo (199) - program popularnonaukowy 9:35 Galileo (200) - program popularnonaukowy 10:45 Dogonić kosmos - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 13:00 Gwiazdy Kabaretu (12) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Nokaut (1) - serial komediowy 15:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (267) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (268) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (269) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Columbo (1) - serial kryminalny 20:00 Galileo (201) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (76) - serial kryminalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (77) - serial kryminalny 22:55 Mściwe serce - thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA 2009 0:50 Hawaje 5-0 (9) - serial kryminalny 1:50 Włatcy móch: Nazywam się Anusiak (2) - serial animowany 2:15 Włatcy móch: Order dla Maślany (3) - serial animowany 2:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 3:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 4:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 5:45 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 100px 6:00 Flesz Integracja (15) - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 6:05 Pierwsza klasa - short (35) - serial paradokumentalny 6:25 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Przygody Kota w Butach (35) - serial animowany 7:30 Przygody Kota w Butach (36) - serial animowany 8:00 Przygody Kota w Butach (37) - serial animowany 8:30 Przygody Kota w Butach (38) - serial animowany 9:00 Królowa Śniegu 2 - film animowany, Rosja 2013 10:30 SuperLudzie 3 (41) - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Anioł Stróż - komedia, Francja 1995 13:35 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Świat według Kiepskich: Dinozaur (476) - serial komediowy 14:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Momento Mori (477) - serial komediowy 14:45 Sport w Super Polsacie - magazyn sportowy 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajfun (478) - serial komediowy 17:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Wyjadacz (479) - serial komediowy 18:05 Sami swoi - komedia, Polska 1967 20:00 Koń wodny: Legenda głębin - film fantasy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2007 22:15 Ślad (8) - serial kryminalny 23:15 Lepiej późno niż wcale (3) - reality show 0:15 Polacy za granicą: Reykjavík (3) - serial dokumentalny 1:30 Disco Hit Festiwal Kobylnica 2017 - koncert 3:00 Gliniarze (54) - serial paradokumentalny 4:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (747) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (748) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 5:00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 5:30 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn 100px 6:00 Słoiki - serial paradokumentalny 7:00 Eska TV info - program informacyjny 7:05 Słoiki - serial paradokumentalny 8:00 Eska TV info - program informacyjny 8:05 Mobmania - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Będę grał w grę - program rozrywkowy 9:00 Weekend z Eską TV - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Miejska lista - program muzyczny 12:00 Jazdy Gwiazdy - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Co się słucha? - program muzyczny 14:00 Przesłuchanie - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Nagrywarka - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Podwójna Gorąca 20 - program muzyczny 19:00 Bywanie na dywanie - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 20:00 Impreska - program muzyczny 22:55 Eska TV info - program informacyjny 23:00 Impreska - program muzyczny 0:00 Włatcy móch (105): Rzeński pierwiosnek - serial animowany 0:30 Polska noc - program muzyczny 5:15 Migane klipy - program muzyczny 5:45 Polska noc - program muzyczny 100px 5:20 Królowe życia. Po godzinach (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 5:30 Expressowy Raport Turbo - program informacyjny 5:45 Maszyny XXI wieku (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 6:45 Remontowy biznes braci Scott 3 (2/26) - magazyn poradnikowy 7:45 Odlotowy ogród: Bełdów (6/13) - magazyn poradnikowy 8:15 Kossakowski. Inicjacja: Beauty (4/9) - serial dokumentalny 8:45 Express - program informacyjny 9:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 9:10 Niezwykłe hotele bez tajemnic: Szwecja (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 10:15 DeFacto 10 (9/13) - program popularnonaukowy 10:45 Express - program informacyjny 11:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 11:05 Druga twarz 3 (8/12) - program rozrywkowy 12:05 Królowe życia 6 (11/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:50 Królowe życia. Po godzinach (9/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL (2/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 Vlogbox. W necie (10/12) - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 10 (12/15) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Express - program informacyjny 16:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:05 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy 3 (5/8) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:05 Patent na kasę (3/26) - magazyn poradnikowy 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:05 Usterka 11 (15/31) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:50 Usterka 11 (16/31) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:35 Królowe życia. Po godzinach (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 19:58 Pogoda - program informacyjny 20:00 DeFacto 10 (10/13) - program popularnonaukowy 20:30 DeFacto 9 (8/15) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Zamiana żon (4/6) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Druga twarz 3 (9/12) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie 3 (2/3) - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina 8 (10/20) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 0:55 Przepustka 2: Krzysztof Jasnoch (6/9) - serial dokumentalny 1:25 Miliarderzy kontra reszta świata: Ghana (2/4) - serial dokumentalny 2:05 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 7 (9/13) - program rozrywkowy 2:50 W ostatniej chwili: Wezwanie do umierającego pacjenta (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 3:20 W ostatniej chwili: Jeśli nie trafi na dializę - umrze (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 Anatomia głupoty według Doroty Wellman (12/14) - serial dokumentalny 4:20 Anatomia głupoty według Doroty Wellman (13/14) - serial dokumentalny 100px 6:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 6:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 7:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 7:05 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki - program muzyczny 8:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 8:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 9:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 9:05 Selfie z fanem - Najlepsze z tygodnia! - program muzyczny 10:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 10:05 Wyzwania Wojtka Grodzkiego! - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 12:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 12:05 Popołudniowy relax - program muzyczny 13:00 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 14:00 Weekend z... - program muzyczny 14:15 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 14:30 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 15:15 Weekend z... - program muzyczny 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - najlepsze przepisy - program muzyczny 16:00 Imprezuj z nami - najlepsze z czwartku - program muzyczny 18:00 Disco Star 7 (10) - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 20:00 Koncert w Polo TV - najlepsze z 2018 roku - koncert 21:45 I love disco - program muzyczny 23:00 Disco Mix w Polo TV - program muzyczny 0:00 Disco noc w Polo TV! - program muzyczny 1:00 Miłość w rytmie disco (69) - serial obyczajowy 1:40 Miłość w rytmie disco (70) - serial obyczajowy 2:20 Disco noc w Polo TV! - program muzyczny 100px 6:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 7:00 TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Ewa gotuje (273) - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 Ewa gotuje (274) - magazyn kulinarny 8:30 5 o'Clark (16) - program rozrywkowy 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (2873) - serial obyczajowy 9:40 Pierwsza miłość (2874) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Pierwsza miłość (2875) - serial obyczajowy 11:05 Pierwsza miłość (2876) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Pierwsza miłość (2877) - serial obyczajowy 12:35 Na rybę: Ryba, ryba (8) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Małolaty: Tabletki śmierci (14) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Małolaty: Dwie siostry (15) - serial paradokumentalny 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Śrubka (487) - serial komediowy 15:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Diabelski młyn (489) - serial komediowy 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tadeusz Surowy (491) - serial komediowy 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zbigniew Wodecki (493) - serial komediowy 17:00 Słoiki: Razem raźniej (31) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Słoiki: Trudny wybór (32) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Chińczyk na wynos - komediodramat, Argentyna/Hiszpania 2011 21:00 Peep Show (53) - serial komediowy 21:30 Peep Show (54) - serial komediowy 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Bolak (299) - serial komediowy 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Barek (300) - serial komediowy 23:00 Impreza z trupem w szafie - komediodramat, USA 2008 1:00 Na krawędzi 2 (11) - serial kryminalny 2:00 Słoiki: Widmo z przeszłości (27) - serial paradokumentalny 3:00 5 o'Clark (16) - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Czas na kulturę (6) - program kulturalny 4:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 5:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 100px 6:35 Mała Nellie od Świętego Boga - reportaż 7:05 Ja, głuchy - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 7:30 Przyroda w obiektywie: Nietoperze (22) - magazyn przyrodniczy 7:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia: Sławina Kargol cz. 2 - cykl felietonów 7:50 Kolory świętości: Św. Leopold Mianie - serial dokumentalny 7:55 Świat w obrazach - magazyn informacyjny 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 8:25 Święty na każdy dzień 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego - program publicystyczny 9:00 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Prof. Mieczysław Ryba 9:10 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek - program religijny dla dzieci 9:15 Msza święta z Bazyliki Watykańskiej z udzieleniem święceń kapłańskich - transmisja 11:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" - magazyn informacyjny 11:25 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie: 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie. Stolica Indii Delhi - film dokumentalny, Francja 2013 11:35 Królewna Śnieżka: Do zobaczenia Wesołku (21) - serial animowany 12:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem - program religijny 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska - program rolniczy 13:30 Papież Polak do Rodaków-III Pielgrzymka św. Jana Pawła II do Ojczyzny pod hasłem: 'Do końca ich umiłował'. Homilia w czasie Mszy Świętej odprawionej dla rodzin. Szczecin, 11 czerwca 1987 roku. - film dokumentalny, Polska 1979 14:15 Uśmiechnij się z Kiepurą - Ojczyźnie z przebojem... - koncert 16:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Koncert życzeń - program muzyczny 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze: Sudan Południowy cz. 1 - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Okiem kamery: Sybiraczka cz. 2 - cykl reportaży 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Moja katolicka rodzina: Życie klasztorne i benedyktyńska duchowość - serial animowany 20:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Prof. Mirosław Piotrowski 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 21:40 Retrospekcja - program publicystyczny 21:45 Próba wiary. Święty Walenty - film dokumentalny, Panama/Wenezuela/USA/Meksyk 2017 22:40 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej - przegląd wydarzeń 23:00 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej - program publicystyczny 23:30 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze: Sudan Południowy cz. 1 - serial dokumentalny 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach - magazyn informacyjny 0:10 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:30 Okiem kamery: Sybiraczka cz. 2 - cykl reportaży 1:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem - program religijny 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Moja katolicka rodzina: Życie klasztorne i benedyktyńska duchowość - serial animowany 3:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Prof. Mirosław Piotrowski 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 4:40 Sanktuaria polskie: Sanktuarium św. Jacka w Kamieniu Śląskim - program religijny 5:00 Msza święta z Bazyliki Watykańskiej z udzieleniem święceń kapłańskich - retransmisja 100px 6:05 Wygrać, przegrać albo polec (2) - program rozrywkowy 6:35 Scena śmiechu (15) - program rozrywkowy 7:30 Komisarz Rex 5: Na pełnym gazie (69) - serial kryminalny 8:30 Komisarz Rex 5: Uciekinierzy (70) - serial kryminalny 9:30 Komisarz Rex 5: Okup (71) - serial kryminalny 10:30 Klara i wszystko jasne (8) - serial kryminalny 11:30 Przygody Merlina 2: Dawna i przyszła królowa (15) - serial fantasy 12:25 Przygody Merlina 2: Początek koszmaru (16) - serial fantasy 13:30 Błękitna laguna - film obyczajowy, USA 1980 15:40 Templariusze. Miłość i krew - film przygodowy, Dania/Norwegia/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/Finlandia/Szwecja 2007 18:25 Szkoła stewardes - komedia, USA 2003 20:00 Premiera: Obywatel - komediodramat, Polska 2014 22:10 Metro - film katastroficzny, Rosja 2013 0:55 "Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste..." - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1983 3:05 Plebania (192) - serial obyczajowy 3:35 Plebania (193) - serial obyczajowy 4:10 Plebania (193) - serial obyczajowy 4:55 Telesprzedaż 5:59 Zakończenie programu 100px 6:00 Wehikuł czasu: 12 maja - program informacyjny 6:05 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Porwanie (2) - serial paradokumentalny 7:00 Wehikuł czasu: 12 maja - program informacyjny 7:20 Wszystko o jedzeniu: Burgery (7) - serial dokumentalny 7:40 Sąsiedzi: Grill (19) - serial animowany 7:50 Sąsiedzi: Meble na działkę (20) - serial animowany 8:00 Sąsiedzi: Wyschnięta studnia (21) - serial animowany 8:05 Sąsiedzi: Lotniarze (22) - serial animowany 8:30 Sąsiedzi: Ogród (23) - serial animowany 8:40 Sąsiedzi: Malowanie (24) - serial animowany 8:45 Sąsiedzi: Krzyżówka (25) - serial animowany 8:55 Sąsiedzi: Urodzeni sportowcy (26) - serial animowany 9:05 Sąsiedzi: Domek dla ptaków (27) - serial animowany 9:20 Zaklinacze rekinów (1) - reality show 10:15 Najgroźniejsi zabójcy: Zabójczy apetyt (3) - serial przyrodniczy 11:20 Starożytni kosmici: Replikanci (12) - serial dokumentalny 12:15 OSP. Na ratunek! (8) - serial dokumentalny 13:25 Gwiazdy lombardu (2) - reality show 13:45 Gwiazdy lombardu (3) - reality show 14:05 Gwiazdy lombardu (4) - reality show 14:25 Gwiazdy lombardu (5) - reality show 14:55 Kryptonim szef (2) - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Na lodowym szlaku (5) - reality show 16:55 Na lodowym szlaku (6) - reality show 18:00 Elektrycy wysokich napięć - Alaska (6) - serial dokumentalny 18:55 Misja skarb: Tajemnica pałacu w Czyżowie (2) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:00 Elektryczni (3) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Elektryczni (4) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Demon terroru. Osama bin Laden prywatnie - film dokumentalny 22:15 Niesamowite zagadki medyczne (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:20 Abby i Brittany - krok w dorosłość (1) - reality show 0:20 Niebezpieczeństwo nadchodzi (9) - serial dokumentalny 0:55 Niebezpieczeństwo nadchodzi (10) - serial dokumentalny 1:20 Pod lupą: Tunel aerodynamiczny, fabryka chipsów, animacja filmowa (4) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 1:55 Mini Pod lupą: Jak działa tunel aerodynamiczny i jak się w nim lata? (10) - cykl felietonów 2:00 Tajemnice historii: Zagadka Szczerbca (5) - serial dokumentalny 2:40 Tajemnice historii: Z szablą na czołgi? (6) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Morskie łowienie (38) - serial dokumentalny 3:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Sposób na sieję (39) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Płocie z Czorsztyna (40) - serial dokumentalny 4:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Sandacz szkoleniowy (41) - serial dokumentalny 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Zimowy spinning (42) - serial dokumentalny 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Boczny trok (43) - serial dokumentalny 100px 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 26 Piaskowy kanion - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Domisie - Domisiowe czarowanie - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Parauszek i przyjaciele - Poszukiwacze Skarbu, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Mami Fatale, seria 3 - Wredna dynia, odc. 38; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Rodzina Treflików - Huśtawka, odc. 21; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Sposób na twardy sen; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Pomysłowy wnuczek - Rozbitkowie odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 My Little Pony, seria VI - Nowicjuszka Dash, odc. 7 (Newbie Dash); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Shimmer i Shine - Widać, nie widać/Nieposkromiony talent, odc. 32 (Now You See Her/Untamed Talent); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Rodzina Rabatków - Sezon na miłość, odc. 23 (Holiday with love); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Spóźnialski Edzio, odc. 12 (Late Again Eddie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Królowa maja pierwsza, odc. 99 (MAYA THE FIRST); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Pamiętnik Florki s.II - Choroba, odc. 19; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Krecik i panda - Dzień uścisków, odc. 7 (Forest Hugging Day) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Chiny, Polska (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu, odc. 7; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Domisie - Wyprawa do sklepu - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Teleranek - odc. 84 - Fabryka czekolady; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Potwór z Pontypandyness, odc. 12 (The Pontypandyness Monster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Dziadek Królik w Kosmosie, odc. 22 (Grampy Rabbit in Space); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Bajka na dobranoc, odc. 17 (Bedtime story, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Australopitek i włosy, odc. 15 (AUSTRALOPITHECUS & HAIR); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Sara i kaczorek - Talerzowa mgła, odc. 33 (PLATE FOG); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sara i kaczorek - Księżycowe malowanie, odc. 34 (MOON PAINT); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 My Little Pony, seria VI - Opowieść o serdeczności, odc. 8 (A Hearth's Warming Tail); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Shimmer i Shine - Pizamowe dżiny, odc. 14 (Sleep Over Party); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Miś Uszatek - Kołysanka, odc. 18; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Miś Uszatek - Przepraszam, odc. 19; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Miś Uszatek - Deszczyk, odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i lody, odc. 25 (Wilson And The Ice Cream); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Pszczółka Maja - Noc gigantów, odc. 48 (Night of the Giant); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Pamiętnik Florki s.II - Stare i nowe, odc. 20; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Masza i niedźwiedź - Moje drzewo genealogiczne, odc. 48 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Krecik i panda - Sekret Krecika, odc. 47 (Little mole's secret) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Księga Ksiąg - Próba ogniowa (The Fiery Furnace); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... autobus, odc. 54 (The Day Henry Met... a Bus); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Koniec wakacji, odc. 13 (End of the Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - Kto zwycięży, odc. 41 (The peace play); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 61 - Intruz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Yakari - Najświętszy tomahawk, odc. 23 (Sacred Tomahawk); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Owce w sieci - Drugi brzeg (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Domisie - Najdziwniejsze zwierzę - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 27 Małpy z czerwonymi sercami - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dinotrux - Zjeżdzalnia, odc. 24 (Slide); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Wiek to rzecz względna, odc. 3 (One for the Ages); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Jajo Gastronisa, odc. 16 (GASTORNIS & EGG); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Sara i kaczorek - Przedstawienie, odc. 35 (THE PLAY); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sara i kaczorek - Chleb, odc. 36 (BREAD BIKE); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Aleja Szyku, odc. 9 (The Saddle Row Review); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Shimmer i Shine - Niech pada śnieg, odc. 54 (Snow Time to Spare/Pet Games); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Zatruta woda, odc. 25 (The heart of the spring); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Szef Stu i dźwig parowy, odc. 126 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Dino zdobywa przyjaciół, odc. 23 (No Friends For Dino); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Pamiętnik Florki s.II - Zakupy, odc. 21; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Zabawa w chowanego; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Trzej muszkieterowie, odc. 64 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Krecik i panda - Mapa do skarbu, odc. 32 (Treasure map) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Inazuma Eleven - Starcie - tygrys i jastrząb, odc. 101 (CLASH.. TIGER AND HAWK) kraj prod.Japonia (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Decydujące starcie - Część 1, odc. 12 (The Final Hour, Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Tom i Jerry Show, seria II - Skrzydlata miłość, odc. 20 (Wing Nuts); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 29 - Pustynia - (N); cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Jak to działa - odc. 144 Biopaliwa - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Wojna domowa - odc. 13/15 - Młode talenty - (N); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia 100px 07:00 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Laureaci 10. Międzynarodowego Konkursu Wokalnego im. Stanisława Moniuszki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Dranie w kinie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Angielskie śniadanie - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Świńska choroba odc. 4 sezon IV (All Creatures Great and Small - The Pig Man Cometh odc. 4 sezon IV); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Od ucha do ucha - Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Młodzi artyści cz. 2 (YOUNG PERFORMERS VOL. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1970); reż.:Roger Englander; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Od ucha do ucha - Kopciuszek; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Maj; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Boleś (Boles) 12'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Słowenia (2013); reż.:Spela Cadez; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - (N) 122'; komediodramat; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Chórem za Europą; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Januszem Kondratiukiem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Niedziela z... Januszem Kondratiukiem - Dziewczyny do wzięcia - (N) 45'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Jan Mateusz Nowakowski, Jan Stawarz, Ewa Szykulska, Ewa Pielarz, Regina Regulska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Jan Himilsbach, Iga Cembrzyńska, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z... Januszem Kondratiukiem - Mała sprawa - (N) 42'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jerzy Łapiński, Wojciech Alaborski, Włodzimierz Bednarski, Stanisław Michalik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kultura na żywo - Trimagine; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Rejs wyklętych (Voyage of the Damned) - (N) 151'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); reż.:Stuart Rosenberg; wyk.:Max von Sydow, Wendy Hiller, Hulie Harris, Orson Welles; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Dokument.pl - Vive le Cinematograph!; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Gomułka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Bilet do kina - Werdykt (THE VERDICT) 123'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Sidney Lumet; wyk.:Paul Newman, Charlotte Rampling, Jack Warden, James Mason, Milo O'Shea, Lindsay Crouse, Edward Binns, Julie Bovasso; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Teraz animacje! - Muzyczne traumy (Muzicke Traume / Musical Traumas); film animowany kraj prod.Serbia (2018); reż.:Milos Tomić; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Teraz animacje! - Dzienniki Lipsetta (Les journaux de Lipsett / Lipsett Diaries); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Theodore Ushev; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Ewolucja hip hopu - Z undergroundu do mainstreamu (Hip Hop Evolution - The Underground to the Mainstream); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2016); reż.:Darby Wheeler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:15 Był taki dzień - 12 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Życie. cz 8. Mieszkańcy głębin (Life. Creatures of the Deep. (8/10)) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Droga od Chrystusa do Konstantyna - odc. 2/6 Wielki misjonarz (The Road from Christ to Constantine); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 1/7 - W walce z infamisem - (N) 43'; serial TVP; reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tadeusz Paradowicz, Janusz Zerbst, Andrzej Balcerzak, Małgorzata Bondarewska, Marek Frąckowiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zaginiony rękopis Pieśni Legionów; film animowany; reż.:Beata Szuszwedyk - Sadurska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Tradycyjny kurczak na nowo - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Afryka - cz. 1. Kalahari (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Odkryć tajemnicę - Włócznia Przeznaczenia (Włócznia Przeznaczenia); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Graeme Ball; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Wielkie widowiska natury. - cz. 6. Wielka uczta (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Feast.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Archiwum zimnej wojny - Nielegałowie w misjach specjalnych; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Bitwa pod Saratogą odc. 6/16 (odc. 6/16 The Battle of Saratoga); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wojownicy czasu - Bij Szweda, czyli Tenczyn 1655; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Drogi wolności - odc. 2 - Nieśmiertelnik - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Zapomniany przyjaciel rzecz o Herbercie Hooverze; film dokumentalny; reż.:K. Kwiatkowska, M. Gawęcki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Historia na sprzedaż - 1/6 (Trading history); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:Nick Deninng; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Prawdziwe męstwo (True Grit); western kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Henry Hathaway; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Trzech kumpli cz.1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Stankiewicz, Anna Ferens; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Trzech kumpli cz.2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Uratowane z Potopu - (N); film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Jamkowski, Konstanty Kulik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Królik po berlińsku - (N); film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartek Konopka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:02 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Teleexpress na deser; STEREO, 16:9 17:47 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Studio Zachód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Głębia ostrości - /15/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 W pełnym świetle; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:24 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Strefa starcia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:25 Nie da się ukryć; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:15 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 01:48 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 W pełnym świetle; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:19 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Maratończyk; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Gajzler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:28 Z bliska - Niezniszczalni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:45 Głębia ostrości - /15/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:13 Agrobiznes - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 100px 05:25 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Madryt - Finał (Turniej WTA Madryt - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Lekkoatletyka - IAAF Mistrzostwa Świata sztafet, Jokohama dz. 1 (IAAF Mistrzostwa Świata sztafet, Jokohama dz. 1) kraj prod.Niemcy (2019); STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Oko w oko - Katarzyna Kiedrzynek; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Płowdiw; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - Finał: Orlen Wisła Płock - PGE VIVE Kielce; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Hiszpanii; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Piłka nożna - Lotto Ekstraklasa: Lechia Gdańsk - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Piłka nożna - Lotto Ekstraklasa: Lechia Gdańsk - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Lekkoatletyka - IAAF Mistrzostwa Świata sztafet, Jokohama dz. 2 (IAAF Mistrzostwa Świata sztafet, Jokohama dz. 2) kraj prod.Niemcy (2019); STEREO, 16:9 23:40 Wyścigi samochodowe - Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Hiszpanii; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2018/19 - Finał Konferencji Wschodniej (2): Boston Bruins - Carolina Hurricanes (NHL 2018/19 - Finał Konferencji Wschodniej (2): Boston Bruins - Carolina Hurricanes) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Sporty walki - DSF Kickboxing Challenge - Nowym Sączu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM przedstawia - Różne takie story; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 KabareTOP /1/ - "Ucz się Jasiu"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 87 Rzeszów - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kraj się śmieje - Kraj sie śmieje - Kostiumy i rekwizyty (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Koło fortuny - odc 479 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Czesław Niemen; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - "Zielonogórskie zagłębie kabaretowe"; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 To był rok! - /6/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Czesław Niemen; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęś i piwo kozicowe - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 19 Na torach historii - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 2 - (odc. 1) - Być piękną - (N); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Sposoby i środki odc. 11 sezon II (All Creatures Great and Small - Ways and Means odc. 11 sezon II); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /117/ - "Lubię wracać tam gdzie byłem" - Zbigniew Wodecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Przemyśl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Big Music Quiz - (20); teleturniej muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie s. 1 /6/ - Zaimponuj ubiorem! (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Wielki Test o Sienkiewiczu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kabaret za kulisami - 9 - Jak pięknym trzeba być?; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Paranienormalni Tonight - Andrzej Piaseczny; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dwoje i ich boje - (10); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2019 - (5); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Koło fortuny - odc 478 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM przedstawia - Różne takie story; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia 100px 6:00 Dr House (21/22) - serial obyczajowy 7:00 Dr House (22) - serial obyczajowy 8:00 Magda M. (6/15) - serial obyczajowy 9:00 Magda M. (7/15) - serial obyczajowy 10:00 Szczęście nie zna wagi: Whitney na wadze (22/23) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Metro Art - magazyn 11:10 Obcy wewnątrz nas: Porwali moją gałkę oczną (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 12:10 NASA - archiwum tajemnic: Śledzący Apollo 12 (4/6) - serial dokumentalny 13:10 NASA - archiwum tajemnic: Zagadka Aristarchusa (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Naga broń 33 1/3 - komedia, USA 1994 16:00 Szyfry i spiski 3: Tajne więzienia (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Megaładunki (5/8) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Idris Elba: kickboxer: Odwaga (3) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Mieszkanie na pniu: Bar dla supergwiazdy (14/17) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Nie do uwierzenia!: Najdziwniejszy człowiek w Ugandzie (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ostatni bastion - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23:40 Zbrodnie z pierwszych stron gazet: Dziwniejsze od fikcji (6/11) - serial dokumentalny 0:40 Co Ty wiesz o broni? (1) - program rozrywkowy 1:10 Co Ty wiesz o broni? (2/9) - program rozrywkowy 1:40 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Przygoda z pstrągami (21/30) - magazyn wędkarski 2:10 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Wędkarski wielobój (22/30) - magazyn wędkarski 2:40 PytANIA 3: Suspiria (29/31) - magazyn filmowy 2:55 Złote przeboje na dzień dobry - program muzyczny 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Trudne szczupaki, cz. 2 (18/30) - magazyn wędkarski 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Jeziorowe drapieżniki, cz. 1 (19/30) - magazyn wędkarski 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Jeziorowe drapieżniki, cz. 2 (20/30) - magazyn wędkarski 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Przygoda z pstrągami (21/30) - magazyn wędkarski 100px 6:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów (8) 6:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2: Karmienie zabronione (47) - serial animowany 6:45 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 3: Oczy chimery (7) - serial animowany 7:15 Legenda Korry 2: Łyk świeżego powietrza (1) - serial animowany 7:45 Legenda Korry 2: Odrodzenie (2) - serial animowany 8:15 Pippi Langstrumpf: Ucieczka Pippi cz. 2 (19) - serial familijny 8:50 Pippi Langstrumpf: Ucieczka Pippi cz. 3 (20) - serial familijny 9:25 Tajemniczy Dolny Śląsk (14) - serial dokumentalny 9:55 Gang Olsena nigdy się nie poddaje - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1979 12:05 Hity polskiego kabaretu 2 (16) - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Hity polskiego kabaretu 2 (21) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Efekt Nostradamusa: Syn Nostradamusa (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Efekt Nostradamusa: Tajemnica siedmiu pieczęci (6) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 80 milionów - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2011 18:10 Hity polskiego kabaretu 2 (32) - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Hity polskiego kabaretu 2 (28) - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Co ludzie powiedzą? 2: Koncert w kościele (7) - serial komediowy 20:50 Co ludzie powiedzą? 2: Zabawki tatusia (8) - serial komediowy 21:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? 2: Komplet wypoczynkowy (9) - serial komediowy 22:05 Rosyjski Projekt Lady (10/12) - reality show 0:05 I love kabaret (2) - program rozrywkowy 1:20 Układ zamknięty - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 2013 3:25 TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 3:55 Sprytny sposób na... (4) - magazyn poradnikowy 4:00 Obywatel Kuźniar - część 1: Joanna Mucha (148) - program informacyjny 4:35 Obywatel Kuźniar - część 2: Arkadiusz 'Fismoll' Glensk, Michał Urbaniak (148) - program informacyjny 5:00 Królowie gotówki 2 (2) - reality show 100px 6:00 Interwencja - taka jest Polska (10) - magazyn reporterów 6:45 Interwencja - taka jest Polska (11) - magazyn reporterów 7:35 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki (1) - program muzyczny 8:05 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki (4) - program muzyczny 8:35 Józefinka: Czarodziejskie dni cz. 1 (15) - serial obyczajowy 9:35 Józefinka: Czarodziejskie dni cz. 2 (16) - serial obyczajowy 10:25 Przeprowadzka z miasta (7) - reality show 11:20 Niecodzienne domy (12) - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Niecodzienne domy (13) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Robota na weekend (5) - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Premiera: Robota na weekend (6) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Premiera: Bywanie na dywanie (13) - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Łowcy małych domów: Mały dom w centrum Bostonu (3) - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Kryptonim szef - celebryci (7) - reality show 15:00 Powiedz TAK! (5) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Powiedz TAK! (6) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Kabaretowa Dynastia (4) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kabaretowa Dynastia (5) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kabaretowa Dynastia (6) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 7 minut - film kryminalny, USA 2014 21:45 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa (3) - program rozrywkowy 22:45 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa (4) - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Starożytni kosmici: Kosmici i kowboje (1) - serial dokumentalny 0:45 Starożytni kosmici: Obcy i Zmartwychwstanie (2) - serial dokumentalny 1:40 Krwawa historia Europy (4) - serial dokumentalny 2:40 Sala operacyjna: Moja walka z otyłością (2) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Sala operacyjna: Bajpasy przez dziurkę od klucza (3) - serial dokumentalny 3:35 Sala operacyjna: Chcę być szczupła (4) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Wyrachowanie (3) - serial paradokumentalny 5:00 Pod lupą (2) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 5:35 Pod lupą (3) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 100px 5:00 Megafabryki 2: Super chopper (8) - serial dokumentalny 6:00 Kapitan Szablozęby i skarb piratów - film familijny, Wielka Brytania/Norwegia 2014 7:55 Włoskie porządki (8) - serial obyczajowy 9:00 Klika Pudelka (46) - magazyn 9:30 Przebudowy pani Bryk (12) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver (12) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie 3 (3) - reality show 12:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 7: Paranienormalni/Chyba (2) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 7: Ani Mru Mru/ Szymon Łątkowski (5) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Cuda współczesności: Mega stores (3) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Giganci komunikacji (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Najbardziej ekstremalne... (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 5: Kabaret Smile (5) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących (1) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 5: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 2 (19) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Światowe kraksy (6) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Top Gear 14 (6) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Kryminał Wronki (1) - magazyn 23:30 Kryminał Wronki (2) - magazyn 0:00 Prowincjuszka - komediodramat, USA 2011 2:05 Pościg we mgle - thriller, Francja/USA 2009 4:10 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Ani Mru-Mru - "Lokomotywa" (13) - program rozrywkowy 4:55 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki (20) - serial dokumentalny 100px 06:35 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 14/18 - Tygrysy nie płacą - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Wolny Ekran - (144); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 9 - Matylda - (N); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 10 - Trop - (N); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Baw się słowami - Irena Sendlerowa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Baw się słowami - Warto pomagać; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno - Nie brak mi niczego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki św. Michała Archanioła i św. Stanisława Biskupa w Krakowie (Na Skałce); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Leśniczówka - tajemnice filmowego planu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kino retro - Będzie lepiej 95'; komedia; reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Helena Zarembina, Ryszard Misiewicz, Kazimiera Horbowska, Edmund Minowicz, Aniela Rolandowa, Halina Kowalczykówna, Irena Skwierczyńska, Michał Halicz, Bolesław Folański, Janina Paszkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Krótki film o Warszawie odc. 27 "Poranna przechadzka"; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 14/18 - Tygrysy nie płacą - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Gramy dla Europy - widowisko z okazji 15 - lecia wejścia Polski do Unii Europejskiej /skrót 1/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 55 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Leśniczówka - odc. 56 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1435 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 19:10 Oczy w oczy - (117); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Cień, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 33* (seria III odc. 7) - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Miasto 44 - (N) (AD) 121'; dramat; reż.:Jan Komasa; wyk.:Józef Pawłowski, Zofia Wichłacz, Anna Próchniak, Antoni Królikowski, Tomasz Schuchardt, Karolina Staniec, Monika Kwiatkowska, Maurycy Popiel, Michał Mikołajczak, Michał Żurawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Niedziela z... Borysem Szycem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1435 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Opole 2018 na bis /4/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Cień, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 33* (seria III odc. 7) - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Miasto 44 - (N) (AD) 121'; dramat; reż.:Jan Komasa; wyk.:Józef Pawłowski, Zofia Wichłacz, Anna Próchniak, Antoni Królikowski, Tomasz Schuchardt, Karolina Staniec, Monika Kwiatkowska, Maurycy Popiel, Michał Mikołajczak, Michał Żurawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Oczy w oczy - (117); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 05:50 KFPP Opole - 52 Krajowy festiwal piosenki polskiej Opole 2015 - SuperPremiery; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (61) - Areszt - (N); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17) - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - (N) 23'; serial TVP; reż.:Sylwerster Jakimow, Karol Klementewicz; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Jacek Braciak, Anna Seniuk, Tomek Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski, Zdzisław Wajdern, Antoni Królikowski, Natalia Idzikiewicz, Weronika Kosobudzka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia białostocka - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby z augustowskich jezior - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 47(seria IV, odc. 8) - W samo południe - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 48 (seria IV, odc. 9) - Bohaterski strajk - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 To był rok! - /6/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na kiszkę do Supraśla - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18) - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Za marzenia s.II - s. II odc. 5/13 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 272 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 8) - Zawód zaufania publicznego - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 273 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 9) - Nieboszczyk na plebanii - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Fałszywy mąż (Her Husband's Betrayal) - (N) 86'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2013); reż.:Ron Oliver; wyk.:Jacqueline MacInnes Wood, Shawn Roberts, Marc Bendavid; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Kontakt - odc. 8/8 (Contact); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Złoto dezerterów cz. 2 - (N) 58'; komedia; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Gwiazdy kina - Angelina Jolie (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Gwiazdy kina - Brad Pitt (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 45 - Kuba (177) Plażowa; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 46 - Węgry (178) "Budapeszt - jubileuszowy"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:40 Na sygnale - odc. 229 "Kocham cię, Martyna" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17/21 - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 O mnie się nie martw - s. X odc. 10/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ranczo s.V - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Wielki powrót - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Ranczo s.V - odc. 56 (seria V, odc. 4) - Amerykańska baza - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 85 "Praca Tomka" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 198 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 12) - Psina - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Ranczo s.V - odc. 57 (seria V, odc. 5) - Człowiek z Rio - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ranczo s.V - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Obcy krajowcy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Ranczo s.V - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Doktor Wezół - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Na sygnale - odc. 230 "Maszyna do zabijania" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Na sygnale - odc. 231 "Bestia" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 260 "Kotleciki dla Tomusia" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 261 "Jest i będzie dobrze" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 199 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 13) - Manuela - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 200 (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 1) - Idol - (N) (AD) 43'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Artur Żmijewski; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Aleksandra Górska, Kinga Preis, Katarzyna Burakowska, Piotr Polk, Michał Piela, Edyta Olszówka, Redbad Klijnstra, Bartłomiej Firlet, Rafał Cieszyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ranczo s.V - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 8) - Włoski rozłącznik - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Ranczo s.V - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Honor i zęby trzonowe - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Za marzenia s.II - s. II odc. 9/13 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Korona królów - odc 116 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Korona królów - odc 117 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Ekstradycja I - odc. 4/6 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 37/75 - Moda; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 38/75 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Polsat z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Metro z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zoom TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nowa TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WP z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2019 roku